EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: Dia tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Baginya, cinta itu sesuatu yang asing… namun spesial. Tidak terjadi setiap waktu, dan akan benar-benar menguras habis emosimu. Itulah mengapa ia disebut spesial. Berbeda... dan istimewa. Seperti saat dirinya menatap mata coklat madu itu.


Dia tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Baginya, cinta itu sesuatu yang asing… namun spesial. Tidak terjadi setiap waktu, dan akan benar-benar menguras habis emosimu. Itulah mengapa ia disebut spesial. Berbeda... dan istimewa.

Ada terlalu banyak makhluk indah yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya, namun belum ada yang sungguh-sungguh membuatnya terpesona. Membuatnya _jatuh cinta_. Sejauh ini, hanya perasaan _kembang-kempis_ yang acap kali menyapa ketika berjumpa dengan seseorang yang baru. Yang mampu membuatnya menoleh barang beberapa detik. _Hanya_ beberapa detik.

Tidak berkesan.

Tidak seperti saat dirinya menatap mata coklat madu itu.

.

.

A Harry Potter fanfiction

 **EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED**

©Hanazawa Yui Imnida

Harry Potter©J.K Rowling

This poor story is always mine.

.

.

.

Bocah sebelas tahun itu terlihat antusias. Meski tidak nampak _sesenang_ itu di raut wajahnya yang putih pucat, namun mata abu gelap itu memancarkan sinar penuh keingintahuan yang kuat. Tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Betapa agung namanya. Betapa ningrat keluarganya.

Betapa _murni_ keturunannya.

Ya, dia memang selalu menyukai keadaan ketika dirinya menjadi pusat dari atensi orang-orang. Dan memang selalu begitu. Setiap langkah jumawanya sudah mencerminkan kepercayaan diri sebagai seorang aristokrat. Apa-apa yang melekat di tubuh kecil itu sudah menjawab seberapa tinggi derajat kebangsawanannya. Belum lagi wajah putih pucat yang menyorot angkuh itu. Kau akan langsung tahu bahwa dirimu tak akan pernah bisa menyamai dirinya.

Sesederhana itu.

"Kau sudah mengecek perlengkapanmu, Sayang?"

Jemari lentik berlapis sarung tangan sutra kualitas nomor satu menyapa pundak kecilnya. Sorot teduh mata hijaunya berusaha terlihat tenang melepas kepergian putra semata wayang menuju lingkungan baru. Ah, naluri seorang ibu memang selalu begitu.

"Sudah, Ibu."

Si kecil itu menyahut penuh percaya diri, sebagaimana yang telah diajarkan sang ayah. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga terhormat. Ningrat. Dia dididik untuk selalu bersikap sebagaimana seharusnya seorang pangeran bertindak.

"Jadilah nomor satu, Son."

Itu perintah, dan baru saja keluar dari mulut sang ayah.

"Ya, Ayah." Mengangguk patuh. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah jam dua. Terlihat ribut-ribut di sana. Gerombolan kepala merah dengan jubah-jubah usang mereka. Pemuda itu mencebik.

"Hati-hati, Sayang."

Sang ibu memeluknya, agak lama. "Ibu mencintaimu, Draco."

Si pemuda tersenyum, tanpa menjawab.

TTEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT

Raungan lokomotif menyudahi pelukan itu. Draco mengangguk ke arah ayah dan ibunya, lalu beranjak ke arah pintu Hogwarts Express. Lokomotif tua merah menyala itu akan membawanya ke dunia baru, gerbangnya menuntut ilmu.

"—hati-hati di sana, Mione! Ah, jangan lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur!"

Draco mengernyit, memandang aneh tiga orang berambut coklat di belakangnya. Satu anak kecil perempuan berambut super lebat berdiri membelakanginya, terlihat tengah memeluk sang ibu.

Ah, murid baru juga?

Draco mengendikkan bahu, dan kembali melangkah mantab memasuki kereta. Salahnya juga _sih_ berangkat di detik-detik terakhir, sehingga kebanyakan kompartemen sudah terisi penuh. Apa sebaiknya dia turun lagi dan minta diantar ayahnya saja, ya?

"Draco, kompartemenku masih kosong."

Seseorang bergelayut di lengannya.

Pansy Parkinson, seorang gadis kurus berambut hitam dengan cengiran khasnya, berkedip-kedip genit untuk memaksa Draco mengikuti keinginannya. Draco bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui maksud cewek centil ini, justru dia sangat tahu. Dan dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Sekali lagi, Draco memang harus menjadi yang diperebutkan seperti ini.

Ia akhirnya berjalan memasuki kompartemen yang dihuni oleh Pansy dan beberapa orang lain. Draco mengenali mereka—Gregory Goyle dan Vincent Crabbe. Kedua anak adam berukuran bayi paus raksasa itu adalah anak-anak dari teman ayahnya, yang otomatis juga menjadi teman Draco.

"Kau sebut ini kosong, Pans?"

Draco mengernyit, namun toh memasang senyum pura-pura juga untuk kedua anak laki-laki di sana. Pemuda kurus itu memilih mengambil kursi yang berseberangan.

"Oh, aku lupa ada dua gorila di sini," cecar Pansy riang, mengabaikan deheman tak terima dari penghuni kursi di depannya. Gadis itu tidak peduli. "Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat Hogwarts."

Draco hanya tersenyum simpul. Tidak begitu berniat menanggapi ocehan Pansy.

"Tahun ini sepertinya banyak anak baru, ya, Draco?" Goyle mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Menyikut agak keras lengan bergelambir teman di sebelahnya. Crabbe melotot—mewakili mulutnya untuk bertanya ada apa. Namun Goyle hanya berkomat-kamit tak jelas.

"Angkatan kita?" Draco merespon. Kedua bocah gendut itu hanya manggut-manggut.

"Well—aku tidak terlalu peduli. Yang penting aku harus masuk Slytherin," sambungnya dengan nada bangga. Ketiga temannya terlihat tersenyum senang, nyaris memuja.

"Aku juga, Draco," ujar Pansy sambil cekikikan. "Aku tidak mau satu asrama dengan para gembel rambut merah." Kini gadis itu tertawa lepas.

Gembel rambut merah? Draco mencoba mengingat.

Oh, rombongan rambut merah yang terlihat di stasiun tadi? Keluarga Weasley? Keluarga miskin yang beranak banyak itu?

Draco bergidik. Dirinya mau tidak mau setuju dengan pendapat Pansy yang satu ini. Akan sangat menyesakkan berada di antara orang-orang kumuh itu. Siapa yang tahu kalau virus miskin itu bisa saja menular, ya kan? Draco tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tadi melihat anak baru dengan rambut megar mengerikan. Kupikir tadi itu semak _mirten_ milik sepupuku Florence. Ternyata _semak_ itu bisa bicara, hahaha," Pansy tergelak mendengar leluconnya sendiri. "Dan punya kaki."

Keempat orang dalam kompartemen itu tertawa serempak. Draco mengeluarkan tongkat Hawtorn-nya dan mengagumi benda itu. Lurus ramping dan sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Ia sangat ingin mencoba tongkat baru itu. Tapi kemana ya?

Terdengar bunyi pintu kompartemen terbuka, dan sejurus kemudian sesuatu berwarna coklat menyembul masuk. Diikuti penampakan seorang gadis kecil dan seorang anak laki-laki bertampang bloon tergugu mengikutinya masuk. Ah, gadis itu sepertinya adalah gadis berambut lebat yang dilihat Draco di stasiun.

"Nah, itu si _mirten berkaki_ , Draco. Anak perempuan yang aku maksud," bisik Pansy sambil cekikikan. Draco mengangguk sedikit dan meneliti anak perempuan yang dimaksud. Gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat lebat yang seperti kata Pansy—semak _mirten_ —dan mata coklat cemerlang yang menyorotnya tajam. Nyaris angkuh, namun terlihat cerdas.

Sangat menarik.

"Apa maumu?"

Draco bertanya. Masih balas menatap mata cerdas di depannya. Ada sesuatu dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak melepas sorot tajam itu, atau harga kepercayaan dirinya akan dipertanyakan. Hoho, Draco tidak pernah menerima kekalahan dalam hal percaya diri.

Si anak perempuan berdehem sedikit. "Ada yang melihat seekor katak? Anak ini kehilangan peliharaannya," gadis itu menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi datang bersamanya. Wajah gugup anak laki-laki itu langsung menyita perhatian Draco, anehnya, membuatnya langsung tersedak ingin tertawa.

"Tidak ada hewan berlendir di sini. Cepat menyingkir dan bawa pergi teman menyedihkanmu itu," Draco tertawa penuh kemenangan. Menatap mata coklat itu sekali lagi, kali ini dengan niat sepenuhnya untuk mengejek.

"Sombong sekali," dengus si gadis kecil. "Semoga aku tidak satu asrama dengan-MU!" rutuknya dan pergi dengan membanting kompartemen.

Draco dan kawan-kawannya tertawa mencemooh. "Memangnya aku mau seasrama dengan semak berjalan?" selorohnya sambil tertawa dan memandang pintu yang tertutup. Sedikit berharap orang yang dimaksud akan mendengar dan kembali. Dan menatapnya dengan iris coklat itu lagi.

Draco bergidik. Tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja melintas dalam kepalanya. Anak laki-laki itu memaksa kembali tertawa untuk menutupi sedikit gusar yang menyusup masuk.

Ah, sesuatu yang salah baru saja terjadi.

-oOo-

.

Draco berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Moodnya yang sedang buruk membuatnya berkali-kali lipat bertambah lapar. Ia berjalan terburu-buru dengan raut wajah menakutkan. Kedua orang yang mengikutinya di belakang harus mengimbangi langkah cepatnya dengan sedikit berlari. Draco tidak peduli.

Ia duduk menghempaskan bokongnya dengan kasar, setengah membanting tasnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'bukk' yang lumayan menyita perhatian. Namun sekali lagi Draco tidak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang bisa meredakan emosinya. Barangkali semangkuk es krim stoberi kalau ada.

Yang muncul berikutnya adalah pai daging cincang, sup kentang, sepiring besar tumpukan ayam goreng, kalkun, dan puding coklat. Tidak ada es krim stroberi.

Draco mencomot sebuah paha ayam dan menggigitnya dengan kesal.

"Granger sialan—" ia mengumpat di sela-sela kunyahannya. "McGonaggal juga. Bisa-bisanya dia—aishh, sialan. Padahal hanya ada satu bulu kecil di sana. Aku saja tidak melihatnya," kembali ia menggigit potongan ayamnya dengan brutal. Hampir sama rakusnya dengan Crabbe. Hanya saja, ia belum menghabiskan sepotong sementara Crabbe sudah ronde ke empat.

"Darah Lumpur kurang ajar—"

Grauk.

"Nona Sok Tahu—"

Grauk.

"Aku benci dia—"

Grauk. "Jika benar Kamar Rahasia sudah terbuka, ku harap, dialah korban selanjutnya."

Ia mengambil air putih dan meneguknya kasar. "Kita lihat saja."

Draco menatap tajam seseorang yang baru saja memasuki Aula Besar sambil menenteng sebuah kitab tebal lusuh. Di sampingnya berdiri dua pengawal yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Trio Gryffindor paling menyebalkan yang pernah di lihat Draco. Si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup, Potter. Si gembel, Weasley. Dan si Darah Lumpur, Granger. Draco benar-benar muak melihat mereka bertiga.

Pandangannya kini dialihkan pada Peeves yang sedang menghujani anak-anak kelas satu yang kebetulan lewat di bawahnya dengan bubuk bau. Dari arah pintu masuk, Mr. Filch terlihat murka dengan mengacung-acungkan sebuah golok karatan ke arah Peeves yang balas meneriakinya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Draco tertawa ke arah Peeves dan memberi hantu jail itu sebuah jempol. Peeves yang merasa baru saja mendapat pendukung, melayang riang sambil berteriak, "Peeves anak manis!" dan membombardir Mr. Filch dengan sekantung bubuk bau paling bau.

Draco berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Ia meraih sepotong kalkun panggang dan kentang tumbuk. Sialnya, tanpa sengaja matanya menyorot ke arah meja paling kanan dan mendapati Granger sedang tertawa bersama Harry Potter. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Draco tak bisa mendengar, yang jelas, ia hanya melihat Granger sedang tertawa.

Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa panas. "Menyebalkan," desisnya. Buru-buru dia menyendok kentang tumbuknya dalam ukuran besar dan langsung menyuapkannya pada mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan daging ayam.

Draco tersedak. Ia menggapai-gapai pialanya dan meminum apapun yang berada dalam piala itu. Sial, dirinya merasa hampir mati gara-gara makanan itu salah masuk ke saluran pernafasannya. Bertambah lagi alasan Draco untuk semakin benci dengan kehadiran seorang Hermione Granger. Berani-beraninya gadis itu membuatnya tersedak.

Ia tanpa sengaja menoleh lagi ke arah meja Gryffindor, dan mendapati bahwa gadis yang dibencinya itu terlihat tengah terburu-buru bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih sibuk dengan piring-piring di depan mereka. Gadis itu menyampirkan tasnya dengan serampangan dan menggamit kitab tebalnya di depan dada. Berjalan cepat keluar dari Aula Besar.

Draco sangsi dengan pemikiran yang baru saja melintas di otaknya, namun ia telah terlanjur berdiri dan setengah berlari mengikuti langkah gadis berambut coklat lebat itu. Dalam hati ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis bergigi ekstra itu, dengan tidak ditemani oleh kedua sahabatnya. Apalagi sekarang ini Hogwarts sedang tidak aman karena isu monster yang haus akan _darah lumpur._

'Biarkan saja. Dengan begitu satu lagi populasi menyebalkan akan punah,' dirinya membatin.

Tapi benarkah demikian? Draco tidak merasa itu benar-benar ide yang bagus. Dia memang benci dengan kehadiran Granger, tetapi tidak pada tahapan ingin gadis itu mati. Tidak.

Karena dia tidak bisa kehilangan seorang musuh abadi.

Gadis itu telah menuntun kakinya mencapai pintu masuk perpustakaan. Draco mendongak, mencebik keras. Seharusnya dia tahu kemana lagi perginya si kutu buku itu kalau bukan ke sini.

Namun toh dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, melangkah mantap ke dalam ruangan berbau apek itu. Tidak terlalu banyak orang di sana, hanya beberapa murid kelas 6 dan 7 yang sedang mengerjakan PR. Terlalu sedikit diantara mereka itu yang berasal dari asrama Slytherin, dan Draco tidak perlu mempertanyakan alasannya.

Kakinya menjelajah semakin dalam, ke dalam rak-rak yang berisi buku-buku kuno yang sampulnya sudah mengelupas di sana-sini. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan gadis yang sedari tadi menyedot atensinya. Dimana dia?

Agak lama dia menyusuri tempat itu, berada diantara buku-buku berdebu yang membuatnya harus kuat-kuat menahan batuk. Namun matanya tak kunjung juga menemukan sosok berambut coklat lebat yang ia cari. Ia berbelok, mencari-cari di sekitar rak yang berisi tentang _sejarah sihir._ Ada banyak judul di sana. Pemberontakan Goblin Abad ke Tujuh, Penemuan Mantra Klasik, Sejarah Hogwarts Lengkap, Penyihir Besar Abad ke Sembilan, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Draco ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Judul-judul litelatur itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

Kaki-kaki itu baru saja ingin berbalik ketika ekor matanya menangkap siluet yang dia kenal. Jenggot Merlin! Tak pernah ia sesenang itu ketika melihat Granger. Ehm.

Bukan itu yang dia maksud.

Draco mengamatinya dari balik rak. Gadis itu tengah tekun membaca sebuah buku tebal. Rautnya tidak menggambarkan sesuatu yang bagus. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan. Draco melihat dengan jelas butir-butir keringat tiba-tiba muncul di dahi gadis itu. Granger terlihat seperti baru saja mendapat detensi. Atau gadis itu terlihat baru saja meminum racun buatan Profesor Snape.

Draco masih memperhatikannya. Melihat Granger yang terlihat kalut dan cepat-cepat menutup buku itu. Gadis itu seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, berjalan ke sana-ke mari tidak tentu. Draco tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat si Nona Sok Tahu itu terlihat berantakan seperti ini, sangat jauh dari imejnya yang selalu terlihat percaya diri. Gadis itu menemukan sesuatu terselip diantara susunan buku dan memegangnya erat.

'Sebuah cermin?'

Draco sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Granger. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan, seperti sedang terancam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang amat buruk. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan _monster_ Slytherin itu. Satu-satunya hal yang sangat mungkin menjadi ancaman seorang Granger. Karena gadis itu sangat paham tentang ini, tentang _status_ darahnya. Namun mengapa Granger justru hanya memegang cermin alih-alih tongkat sihirnya dan merapal mantra? Apakah sekarang cermin memiliki kekuatan maha dasyat setara tongkat?

Namun Draco membiarkan pertanyaannya tetap berada dalam kepalanya. Ia hanya diam mengamati. Ia mengikuti gadis itu dan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Draco berjalan tanpa suara, dan menjaga jarak paling tidak lima meter darinya. Sesekali dirinya harus sembunyi karena Granger terlihat sangat waspada dan sesekali gadis itu melirik ke belakang. Namun sejauh ini, usaha Draco berjalan baik. Granger tidak menangkap basah dirinya yang menguntit di belakangnya.

Gadis itu telah berbelok di sudut koridor. Draco mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak kehilangan jejak. Namun dirinya tiba-tiba harus menghentikan langkah karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak terdengar langkah kaki Granger lagi. Artinya sekarang ini Granger tidak berjalan. Gadis itu berhenti. Apakah Draco sudah ketahuan? Apakah Granger sudah menunggunya di balik sudut itu?

Draco melangkah hati-hati. Ia mengintip di sudut itu, tangannya mencengkeram tongkatnya erat. Ia akan bersiap ketika ternyata Granger akan mengajaknya berduel.

Namun kenyataan lain menyapanya. Yang dilihatnya bukanlah Granger yang mengajak duel dengan tongkat teracung. Namun, sesosok gadis yang terbujur kaku di lantai dengan cermin teracung di depan wajahnya. Draco berjalan mendekatinya. Ia berlutut di samping gadis itu. Menatap mata coklat itu yang kini terlihat kosong. Menyentuh tangan gadis itu yang telah kaku. Tubuh gadis itu telah beku.

Seperti halnya tubuhnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Draco terlalu _shock_ untuk melakukan sesuatu.

-oOo-

.

Draco seharusnya merasa senang. Seharusnya Draco merasa bangga. Seharusnya dirinya merasa antusias sebagaimana ayahnya yang begitu antusias. Ini adalah momennya. Ini adalah saatnya menunjukkan siapa di dunia ini yang layak mendapatkan kehormatan. Ini adalah permulaan bagi para _darah lumpur_ untuk menyadari tempat dimana mereka seharusnya berada. Mereka tidak layak untuk melakukan sihir. Mereka adalah aib. Mereka hanyalah rumput liar. Mereka harus dimusnahkan. Mereka harus mati.

Namun tidak. Draco tidak merasa senang dengan ide itu. Setidaknya, ada orang-orang tertentu yang menurutnya pantas memiliki lisensi khusus untuk tetap hidup, menurut Draco. Terlepas dari ideologi Pangeran Kegelapan yang begitu dijunjung tinggi keluarganya, Draco merasa ada satu orang yang tidak seharusnya mati. Setidaknya malam ini.

Draco mengerling ke arah ayahnya yang tengah bersiap-siap. Ada pekerjaan besar yang harus dilakukan pemimpin keluarga Malfoy itu. Sang Malfoy senior memberi isyarat putranya untuk mendekat.

"Son—" Lucius menggenggam pundak Draco. "Jangan jauh-jauh dari tenda. Berbahaya," ucapnya dengan nada serius. Draco mengangguk kaku. Memandang ayahnya yang tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ya, Ayah."

Lucius cepat-cepat keluar dari tenda dan menghilang di balik gelapnya malam. Draco memandang kegelapan dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Akan ada seseorang yang mati malam ini kalau dirinya tidak berbuat sesuatu.

Pemuda itu mengikuti jejak ayahnya meninggalkan tenda. Suasana tergolong tenang malam ini, terlepas dari suara bising nyanyian di kejauhan karena adanya pesta untuk perayaan kemenangan Irlandia atas Bulgaria. Draco melanjutkan langkahnya, mencari-cari sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Semenit kemudian terdengar bunyi 'TARRR' keras dan diikuti jeritan-jeritan. Nyanyian-nyanyian telah berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara langkah kaki berlarian dan jeritan-jeritan tidak beraturan. Draco tidak kaget sama sekali. Pemuda itu sudah tahu. Untuk itulah dia berada di sini.

Dalam cahaya beberapa api yang masihmenyala, dia bisa melihat orang-orang berlarian ke hutan, melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang bergerak melintasi lapangan ke arah mereka, sesuatu yang mengeluarkan pijar-pijar cahaya dan bunyi seperti letusan senapan. Olok-olok keras, gelak tawa, dan teriakan orang mabuk terbawa angin ke arahnya, kemudian muncul semburan cahaya hijau terang, yang menerangi suasana.

Segerombolan penyihir bergerak rapat dan bersamaan dengan tongkat terarah lurus ke atas, berjalan pelan melintasi lapangan. Mereka semua bertopeng dan memakai tudung. Draco tahu siapa mereka. Pelahap Maut. Begitu mereka biasa dipanggil.

Draco tidak begitu mempedulikan rombongan itu. Fokusnya kali ini hanya satu. Dan sedari tadi dia masih belum menemukan sosok itu. Kemana dia? Seharusnya dia belum mati secepat ini, kan?

Diantara hiruk pikuk dan kepanikan yang melanda perkemahan, diantara banyaknya rombongan yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri ke hutan, akhirnya Draco melihatnya. Orang itu sedang bersama dengan dua anak laki-laki yang tidak mungkin asing. Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Yeah, siapa lagi?

"Gunakan matamu ketika berjalan, Weasel," ujarnya santai sekali, seperti sedang minum teh. Draco telah mencapai ketiga orang itu di bibir hutan. Ketiganya tampak syok melihat Draco.

"Diam kau, idiot!" raung Ron, wajahnya merah padam karena marah.

"Jaga bahasamu, Weasley," kata Draco dengan nada mengejek. "Bukankah sebaiknya kau bergegas sekarang? Kau tak ingin dia kelihatan, kan?" Draco menunjuk Granger dengan dagunya, dan pada saat bersamaan, ledakan keras seperti bom terdengar dari bumi perkemahan, dan cahaya hijau sesaat menerangi pepohonan di sekitar mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione tersulut.

"Granger, mereka mencari Muggle," jawab Draco. "Apa kau mau memamerkan celana dalammu di udara? Sebab kalau iya, tunggu saja di sini. Mereka bergerak ke arah sini, dan kau akan jadi tontonan lucu bagi kami semua."

"Hermione penyihir!" bentak Harry.

"Terserah kau, Potter," sahut Draco, menyeringai. "Kalau menurutmu mereka tak bisa melihat Darah Lumpur, tinggal saja di situ."

"Jaga mulutmu, brengsek!" teriak Ron.

"Biarkan saja, Ron," sergah Hermione.

"Dimana ayahmu?" sahut Harry marah. "Salah satu dari yang pakai topeng itu?"

"Wah… kalaupun iya, aku tak mungkin bilang padamu kan, Potter?"

"Brengsek—"

"Cepat pergi—" sahut Draco. Pemuda itu segera menyingkir ke tempat lain untuk bersembunyi. Sekilas dia melihat ketiga sekawan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Draco merasa sedikit lega. Paling tidak, dirinya sudah memperingatkan mereka. Masalah selanjutnya terserah orang-orang itu mau bagaimana.

Dari kejauhan Draco masih mengawasi. Dia melihat ketiga orang itu berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Detik berikutnya mereka bertubrukan dengan rombongan lain dan mereka terpisah. Draco bisa melihat dengan jelas Granger kebingungan mencari kedua sahabatnya.

"Bodoh, Granger," Draco menyeret lengan Granger dan membawanya ke sebuah tenda. Granger terlihat tidak terima dan meronta-ronta namun Draco hanya membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Diamlah. Orang-orang itu sedang mencarimu," desis Draco.

Mata coklat itu membulat, menyorot tajam ke arah mata abu gelap Draco. Anehnya, sorot itu menyimpan ketakutan. Ketakutan yang berusaha dia tutupi.

"Masuklah, sembunyi di suatu tempat," perintah Draco.

Untungnya, Granger tidak banyak bertanya dan langsung menurut. Gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam tenda dan bersembunyi. Tak lama setelah itu seseorang datang. Siluet tinggi bertudung hitam dan memakai topeng.

"Oh, Malfoy muda…" suara itu sedikit serak dan bernada tinggi. Seperti suara orang mabuk.

Draco memasang senyum sinis. "Cari di tempat lain. Di sini tempatku."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, orang bertudung itu pergi dan kembali tertawa-tawa sambil sesekali membakar tenda yang menghalangi langkahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian siluetnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Keluarlah, Granger."

Granger berjalan hati-hati, sedikit mengintip ke luar tenda. "Sudah pergi?"

"Hm."

Granger terlihat gugup. Gelagatnya aneh. "Anu—er… terima kasih."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Cepat pergi."

-oOo-

.

Draco menatap ke luar jendelanya dengan muram. Semuram langit hari ini. Mendung abu-abu menghiasi angkasa sejauh matanya mampu memandang. Namun tidak ada hujan. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Lebih sering seperti ini. Mendung pasif yang mencekam. Persis seperti gambaran dunia sihir saat ini.

Mendengar kabar orang mati setiap jam sudah bukan menjadi hal baru. Draco sudah tidak terlalu syok mendapatkan kabar semacam itu. Atau penyerangan. Bentrokan. Kejadian-kejadian semacam itu yang terlalu sering menghilangkan nyawa orang sudah menjadi berita harian. Seperti menjadi menu sarapan.

Seharusnya liburan Paskah akan menjadi waktu yang menyenangkan. Dia sudah berangan-angan untuk pergi ke luar negeri—kemanapun asalkan jauh dari rumahnya. Jauh dari orang-orang itu. Kini Malfoy Manor terasa bagaikan penjara, meskipun dirinya adalah tuan rumah. Dan meskipun dirinya bukanlah narapidana, nyatanya, kehidupannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang sedang dijatuhi hukuman.

Belum lepas dari itu semua, dirinya harus dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dia kedatangan tamu yang sama sekali tidak dia harapkan. Yah, dia melihatnya. Draco melihat ketika sosok itu diseret oleh Fenrir Greyback bersama dengan seseorang yang Draco tidak tahu siapa karena wajahnya bengkak, dan seorang lagi dia yakin adalah Ronald Weasley. Meh, mengapa dia bisa tertangkap?

Draco berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuruni tangga menuju aula. Di sana ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu. Tak lama kemudian rombongan Fenrir yang tadi dia lihat memasuki ruangan itu, diikuti suara gaduh.

"Mereka bilang mereka mendapatkan Potter," ujar ibunya, Narcissa. "Draco, kemari."

Draco berjalan dengan enggan ke arah sang ibu. Dia sedikit melirik ke arah seorang gadis yang tengah terikat kaki dan tangannya. Gadis itu juga tengah menatapnya. Namun Draco buru-buru memalingkan muka. Dia tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Greyback mendorong para tahanan untuk berbalik lagi agar mereka tepat di bawah tempat lilin. "Well, Nak?" tanya si manusia serigala parau.

"Bagaimana, Draco?" kali ini Lucius, ayahnya, ikut bertanya tidak sabar. "Apa itu dia? Apa itu Harry Potter?"

Wajahnya besar, bersinar, dan kemerahan, setiap bagiannya melepuh seperti habis tersengat lebah raksasa. Meski begitu, Draco tahu orang di depannya ini memang benar Potter. Hanya saja dia… hanya saja… Sekali lagi dia melirik ke arah gadis itu, dan mendapati mata coklat itu menatapnya… memohon.

"Aku tidak—aku tidak yakin." Draco mundur, menjaga jarak dengan Greyback.

"Tapi lihat baik-baik, lihat! Ayo mendekat!" perintah Lucius. "Draco, kalau kita orang yang menyerahkan Harry Potter pada Pangeran Kegelapan, semua akan dimaafkan, Nak."

"Ada sesuatu di sana," bisik sang ayah. "Bisa jadi bekas luka, tertarik ketat. Draco, kemarilah. Lihat baik-baik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Draco mendekati sang ayah dengan enggan. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

"Sebaiknya kita yakin, Lucius," ibunya menengahi. "Kita tidak boleh salah lagi."

Draco sedikit merasa longgar. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Greyback memulai lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Darah Lumpurnya, kalau begitu?"

Draco mencelos. Mengapa mereka bisa sampai pada topik gadis itu sih?

"Tunggu," ujar ibunya tajam. "Ya—ya, dia ada di Madam Malkin's bersama Potter! Aku melihat fotonya di Prophet. Lihat, Draco! Bukankah ini si Granger itu?"

Draco merasa seperti menelan tiang beton. "Aku… mungkin… yeah."

Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia akan langsung ketahuan jika ia berbohong. Tetapi untuk berkata jujur, dia tidak sanggup. Dia tidak sanggup membiarkan Granger di penggal di rumah ini. Tidak. Draco tidak ingin kehilangan musuh nomor satunya itu. Hidupnya tidak akan seru tanpa adu mulut dengan gadis itu. Tidak boleh.

"Dan lagi, itu si Weasley!" teriak Lucius, meluncur mengelilingi tahanan yang diikat untuk menghadap Ron. "Itu mereka, teman-teman Potter. Draco—lihat dia, bukankah dia anak Arthur Weasley?"

"Yeah," ujar Draco, kali ini tidak mampu menatap lagi mata coklat itu. "Bisa jadi."

Semuanya terdiam. Masih menimbang-nimbang. Jika benar mereka menangkap Potter, itu suatu kejutan besar, namun jika salah, nyawa merekalah taruhannya.

"Bawa tahanan ini ke gudang bawah tanah, Greyback," perintah Narcissa.

"Tunggu!" terdengar suara menginterupsi. Bellatrix Lestrange berjalan turun dari tangga dengan sedikit tergesa. "Semua kecuali… kecuali gadis ini. Kudengar dia Darah Lumpur, huh?"

Greyback mengeluarkan dengkuran senang.

"Tidak!" Ron meraung. "Kau bisa menahanku! Tahan aku!"

Bellatrix memukul wajahnya dengan amat keras, hingga terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Kalau dia mati saat ditanyai, berikutnya adalah kau, Darah Pengkhianat!"

Dia mengeluarkan pisau perak pendek dari balik jubahnya, membebaskan Granger dari tahanan lain, dan menyeret rambutnya ke tengah ruangan. Draco menatapnya miris. Sementara Greyback mendorong sisa tahanan untuk berjalan menyeberang ke ruangan lain.

"Nah, Darah Lumpur—" Bellatrix menarik rambut Hermione kasar, gadis itu menahan diri untuk menjerit. "Kudengar kau menerobos masuk ke dalam lemari besiku," wanita tua itu berbisik berbahaya. "Apa yang kau ambil, manis?"

Hermione bergeming. Tidak mengatakan apapun.

"JAWAB AKU!" Bellatrix berteriak marah. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lain dari saku jubahnya dan menorehkannya pada lengan Hermione. Melihat itu Draco tertegun. Dia tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH—" Hermione menjerit keras. Draco memalingkan muka. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau ambil, gadis jalang?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak ada," jawabnya disela isaknya.

"BOHONG!" kembali Bellatrix menorehkan sesuatu di lengan Hermione, dan sekali lagi raungan kesakitan itu terdengar.

"HENTIKAN!" raung Draco. "Kumohon, hentikan."

Semua orang kini memandang Draco dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Bellatrix.

"Draco, dear—"

"Hentikan. Dia bisa mati—"

Draco berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya. Sekelebat dia melihat torehan merah di lengan Hermione bertuliskan _Mudblood._

-oOo-

.

Kacau. Begitulah kira-kira kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi dunia sihir sekarang ini. Meskipun perang telah berakhir, dan Lord Voldemort telah berhasil dimusnahkan dari peradaban, namun keadaan tidak serta merta langsung membaik. Keadaan justru carut marut, sebagai manivestasi peninggalan penguasa kegelapan. Banyak pengikutnya yang tertangkap, namun banyak pula yang berhasil meloloskan diri.

Draco Malfoy menjadi salah satu dari sedikit yang beruntung. Dia dan keluarganya mendapatkan pengampunan karena kesaksian Harry Potter tentang usaha Draco dan ibunya yang menyelamatkan nyawa sang pahlawan perang itu di detik-detik krusial. Meskipun bebas dari segala tuduhan, akan tetapi nama baik keluarga itu jauh dari kata _baik-baik saja._ Mereka seakan dianggap sebagai virus menular yang harus dihindari. Patut diwaspadai.

Pun sama keadaannya ketika Draco kembali ke Hogwarts setahun kemudian. Ia berniat untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhirnya. Walau bagaimanapun, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini, karena keadaan keluarganya masih belum memungkinkan untuk membuatnya berjaya tanpa pendidikan. Jadilah ia di sini, menjadi yang dikucilkan.

Di luar ekspektasi, jumlah siswa-siswi yang melanjutkan tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts terbilang luar biasa. Hampir semuanya hadir, kecuali beberapa yang telah meninggal karena korban perang. Draco sendiri agak heran melihat kawan-kawan Slytherinnya pun kembali ke sana setelah apa yang terjadi. Namun Draco tak berkomentar apapun, toh, keadaannya tidak lebih baik daripada mereka.

Tidak ada lagi puji-pujian yang dialamatkan kepadanya. Tidak ada lagi perlakuan istimewa yang biasanya dia dapatkan dari kepala asramanya, Profesor Snape, karena orang tua itu sudah meninggal dalam damai. Draco awalnya merasa asing, namun kini ia sudah terbiasa. Tidak lagi dianggap sebagai Pangeran Tampan bukanlah masalah besar, menurutnya.

Namun tetap saja. Pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya sering kali membuatnya risih. Tatapan penuh selidik, seolah-olah Draco akan mengeluarkan Basilisk sewaktu-waktu. Draco mencoba tidak peduli, sebenarnya. Karena sejak dulu dia terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan mencemooh itu dari para kawanan Gryffindor. Hanya saja, sekarang, dirinya juga mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari teman-teman asramanya sendiri. Hei, apakah dunia sudah mau kiamat?

"Pengkhianat—"

Sekali waktu dia mendengar seorang anak laki-laki mendesis ketika berpapasan dengannya. Dia tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya, biarlah Draco anggap anak itu dulunya adalah antek-antek setianya. Yang kini sudah hilang seiring perjalanan hidup. Draco tetap _stay cool_ dan tidak mau memusingkan hal-hal di luar kewajibannya sebagai pelajar. Yah, kali ini, biarkan dirinya menjadi siswa yang baik.

Draco berjalan tenang menuju perpustakaan. Ada beberapa judul buku yang harus ia baca sekarang ini. _Newt_ sudah sangat dekat, ngomong-ngomong. Kini kepala pirangnya hanya dipenuhi hal-hal tentang ujian tertulis dan praktek. Hal-hal akademis yang akrab menempel pada diri seseorang…

Draco terkesiap. Hampir saja dirinya menabrak seseorang. Pandangan mata itu beradu, namun tidak ada yang bersuara. Keduanya berdiri tegang. Pemuda itu tidak sadar sejak kapan dirinya menahan napas, namun dia sadar bahwa seseorang di depannya ini juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Errr—permisi," suara itu terdengar gugup. Bukan takut. Ia mengangguk kecil ke arah Draco dan melanjutkan jalannya sambil mendekap sebuah kitab tebal dan beberapa perkamen. Rambut coklatnya yang tidak dikuncir melambai-lambai seiring gerakannya.

"Errr—Granger!" Draco memberanikan diri memanggil nama itu, membuat seseorang berhenti untuk menoleh. "Pena. Kau menjatuhkan pena bulumu," Draco membungkuk untuk mengambil pena bulu coklat tua yang terjatuh di lantai.

Hermione Granger terlihat grogi bukan buatan. Gadis itu berjalan kaku ke arah Draco dan menerima pena bulunya yang diulurkan si pemuda. "Errr—trims."

Draco tidak menyahut. Hanya menatap mata coklat cemerlang itu. Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan dirinya begitu menyukai mata itu? Apakah dirinya sudah gila?

Meskipun Draco tidak menyukai keadaan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, paling tidak, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sanggup untuk bertahan di sini. Setidaknya, sampai tahun ajaran berakhir.

-oOo-

.

Sekali lagi Draco melihat punggung itu dari kejauhan, menatapnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Dia tidak dalam posisi yang bagus untuk melakukan sesuatu, semisal sekedar menawarkan sekotak tissue. Jadilah ia hanya mengamatinya saja, menunggu hingga punggung itu berhenti bergetar.

Dia akan menghitung mundur dari hitungan ke seratus, dan ia akan mendapati punggung itu berhenti bergetar tepat pada angka ke sepuluh, lalu Draco akan melihatnya buru-buru meraih kotak tissue di pojok kanan meja kerjanya. Lalu sekejap kemudian Drado akan melihat mata itu lagi, kali ini dengan sinar cerah seperti sebelumnya. Seperti seharusnya.

Ya, Draco sangat hafal rutinitas baru ini. Sudah seminggu ini dia mengamati kebiasaan baru Ketua Tim Pelaksana Hubungan Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, Hermione Granger. Wanita itu sedang mengalami masalah serius dengan kekasihnya, Ronald Weasley. Entah masalah apa yang mereka hadapi, yang jelas, Draco gerah melihat pemandangan menyebalkan di depannya itu setiap pagi.

Well, mood yang buruk memang lebih cepat menular, bukan?

"Mister Malfoy, selamat pagi…" sapa seorang pemuda tinggi dengan dagu runcing yang membungkuk kepadanya. Draco tidak begitu mengenal siapa dia, tapi samar-samar ia ingat kalau anak muda itu adalah staff Tim Penanganan Sihir yang Tidak Pada Tempatnya.

"Pagi—"

"Ada keperluan apa, Mister Malfoy?" pemuda itu memandangnya penuh tanya. "Ah, Anda mau kopi? Saya punya dua—"

"Terima kasih. Aku ambil satu," sahut Draco cepat. Dia menyeruput kopi itu dan berjalan ke arah Granger. Kebetulan, ia ingin menyerahkan sesuatu.

Belum genap sepuluh langkah dia berjalan, Draco menabrak seseorang hingga kopi yang dipegangnya tumpah membasahi bagian luar jubah kerjanya. Pemuda itu tidak berkomentar apapun, mengabaikan seorang pria paruh baya yang membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini mudah dibersihkan," ucapnya dan berlalu. Draco memperlambat langkahnya ketika sudah berada tiga langkah dari meja Hermione.

"Ehm—" bersikap formal, Draco menyapa wanita itu dengan deheman. "Granger, aku pinjam sapu tanganmu."

"Huh?" wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Maaf?"

Draco menghela napas. "Bajuku kotor. Aku pinjam sapu tanganmu."

Meskipun tidak mengerti dan menganggap ide itu bodoh sekali—karena menggunakan mantra pembersih akan jauh lebih efektif—toh Hermione tetap menuruti permintaan Ketua Departemen Misteri itu. Ia menyerahkan sepotong sapu tangan berwarna biru muda beraksen garis horizontal itu dan diterima Draco dengan senyum tulus. "Terima kasih."

Draco mengelap-elap lengan jubahnya yang tadi tersiram kopi. Sesekali dirinya memperhatikan meja kerja Hermione yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas. Tidak terlalu banyak, namun juga tidak sedikit. Tanda sadar ia tersenyum.

Rupanya, iris coklat madu itu memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat Draco yang tersenyum seperti orang sinting. "Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum-senyum?"

Draco berhenti sejenak. Menatap bola mata coklat indah itu sejenak. "Tidak ada," jawabnya acuh. "Nah, ini kukembalikan. Terima kasih, Miss Granger."

Draco menyerahkan sapu tangan itu kepada Hermione, yang diterima wanita itu dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam, curiga setengah mati. Draco sekali lagi tersenyum, dan kemudian berjalan santai menuju meja kerjanya sendiri. Draco baru saja menyelesaikan mantra, 'Scourgify!' ketika ia mendengar Hermione berteriak;

"Hei, ini bukan sapu tanganku!"

-oOo-

.

"Ayah—" suara seorang bocah kecil laki-laki itu nyaring menggema, membangunkannya dari acara tidur siangnya yang singkat. Suara langkah kaki itu mendekatinya dengan cepat. "Ayah, ajari aku naik sapu terbang!" seru si bocah.

Draco mengucek kedua matanya sebentar, memfokuskan penglihatannya yang masih kabur karena kantuk. "Kau masih terlalu kecil, Son—" ujarnya kalem.

Bocah 4 tahun itu tidak peduli. "Ajari aku, Ayah…" rengeknya.

Draco menghela napas. Menggerutu kesal karena bocah laki-lakinya ini begitu keras kepala.

"Kau bisa jatuh, Nak—"

"Scorpy mau naik sapuuuu…"

"Kau belum cukup umur—"

"Scorpy mau naik sapuuu… huaaaaaaa…"

Draco keki, jengkel setengah mati. Mengurus si kecil ini benar-benar menguras emosi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Draco menggendong putra semata wayangnya itu, membujuknya agar berhenti menangis.

"Ayah tidak mau naik sapu bersama orang yang nangis, lho," ujarnya seraya mengusap-usap pipi Scorpius pelan. "Berhenti nangis dulu, nanti naik sapu."

Bocah itu langsung menghentikan tangisannya, hanya menyisakan isakan yang terbata-bata.

"Nah, itu baru anak ayah." Draco mengusap sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipi putranya itu, dan memandang bola mata jernih sang anak. Ah, betapa dirinya sangat menyukai bola mata itu.

Bola mata coklat cemerlang yang jernih.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sang ibu berjalan menghampiri keduanya dan menyerahkan sapu.

"Pakai ini saja. Aku takut melihat kalian terbang terlalu tinggi," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan Sapu Bersih edisi Tujuh. Lumayan untuk terbang menggapai layang-layang yang nyangkut di atap rumah.

"Dan gunakan ini juga—" lanjutnya lagi, memakaikan pelindung kepala, siku, dan lutut pada sang putra. "Hati-hati," ujar sang ibu lalu mengecup pipi Scorpius.

Bocah itu hanya nyengir lebar, diikuti gelengan kepala sang ayah.

"Dia keras kepala sepertimu," gurau Draco.

"Kau menyesal?" tantang sang istri.

Draco berjalan mendekat dan mencium pipi istrinya itu. "Tidak pernah." Jawabnya dan berjalan menghampiri sang putra, bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran terbang.

Sang istri kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, mulai membereskan 'kekacauan' yang dibuat oleh Scorpius. Ditengah ruang keluarga itu, tergantung sebuah foto pernikahan yang diambil 3 tahun lalu. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang tengah menggendong seorang wanita berambut coklat bergaun putih. Dibawahnya, selembar sapu tangan berwarna hijau muda terpajang rapi dalam figura.

Ah, mata coklat madu itu kini berkilat-kilat. Terharu.

 **END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Draco menyerahkan sapu tangan itu kepada Hermione, yang diterima wanita itu dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam, curiga setengah mati. Draco sekali lagi tersenyum, dan kemudian berjalan santai menuju meja kerjanya sendiri. Draco baru saja menyelesaikan mantra, 'Scourgify!' ketika ia mendengar Hermione berteriak;

"Hei, ini bukan sapu tanganku!"

Draco tidak mengindahkannya. Pemuda itu tetap berlalu. Meninggalkan Hermione dengan segala kebingungannya. Membiarkan wanita itu mencari tahu.

Hermione memandang kembali sapu tangan itu. Dahinya lagi-lagi berkerut membaca tulisan kecil-kecil di sana.

 _Berhenti menangis._

 _Temui aku sore ini di Florean Fortescue._

 _Ayo berkencan denganku._

 _ **DM**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Whoaaaa... sudah setahun ya, aku terakhir kali update. Lama nian...

Nah, lagi-lagi aku nyampahin DraMione di sini, yang yaahhh... dengan cerita cetek ala-ala kadarnya, wkwkwk.

Aku cuma terlalu kangen sama pairing ini, makanya terbitlah(?) cerita nista ini. Klise banget ya? Bikin enek ya? Mau muntah ya?

Gak papa~

Silakan klik tombol review, dan muntah di sana ._.


End file.
